New Solutions
by MichelaMara98
Summary: When the New Directions need help in sectionals, they call on the ICONic Boyz and two undiscovered talents to up their game enough to win sectionals.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really new to this and I don't really know what to write about. So, don't judge me please! **

Britney POV

Mr. Schuster is apparently supposed to make a big announcement today in Glee Club. I hope it is about shoes! I was walking in the hallway with Artie to Glee Club.

"What do you think the announcement is going to be?" he asked me in his cute little nerd voice.

"I hope it will be about what shoes we will wear to sectionals!" I said as my shoulders went up and down.

Artie laughed and we entered the Glee Club.

"Sit down everybody." Mr. Schuster said as he motioned to the seats. We all nodded and sat down on the chairs. Mr. Schuster cleared his throat and we all looked up at him.

"You all know that I have an announcement to make. Um, I don't know how to put this but, we have new recruits to make our sectional show a bit better." He said as he ran a hand through his slick hair. We were all shocked.

"What?" Puck said.

"Do you think we aren't good enough Mr. Schu?" I asked, confused as usual.

"Oh my gosh, does this have something to do with Sue Sylvester? Goodness, I despise that woman." Kurt said while fiddling with his scarf.

"You heard me. No more complaints. Now, most of them will be coming tomorrow. The other two will come the day after them. I will yank you out of class two hours before school lets out. We will start practicing tomorrow." Mr. Schuster said as he walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench.

"Mr. Schu, what are you thinking? We have just a month before sectionals and all of a sudden you are bringing in some newbies? We are going to have to change our whole set list!" Santana said.

"Yeah how old are these people you are recruiting without our permission?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Well, they are… 14." He whispered under his breath.

"WHAT?" we all screamed at once. Puck started on a very colorful language streak and everybody else just kind of stared at him or at Mr. Schuster.

"Calm down you guys! It's only for a month and then we will be done with them. Plus, it might be kind of fun having younger kids around to joke with. They haven't been spoiled by the evils of high school yet." Mercedes said.

"Good point." Kurt said while thinking deeply.

"Okay are we all good now?" Mr. Schuster said to us.

"Yes." We all mumbled. We started practicing for sectionals half-heartedly, trying to imagine the day to come.

Jason POV

We are all sitting in our new practice room in McKinley High, waiting for 1:00 to come around. That is when the first practice with the New Directions is starting, and we are all really nervous.

"What if they don't like us?" Mikey asked in his worried voice.

"What if they make fun of us?" Nick asked.

"I wonder if there are any hot high school girls there." Louis asked deviously.

"Louis!" we all said knowingly.

"I know, I know, stay away from girls, and focus on dancing." Louis said with a sad tone of voice.

"Oh, come on guys, it can't be that bad. Plus, it is only for a month. What about those two girls that are coming too? Aren't they our age?" Vinny asked.

"Umm… I think so." Nick said.

"I hope they are hot!" I said, a little too loudly as Mr. Schuster, our new director, walked in the door.

"Hey guys! I hope you are super excited for our first lesson this afternoon! Hey, I have to go grab some lesson plans for my Spanish class tomorrow, so can you guys just sit tight for 5 more minutes? If the bell rigs before I get back, students will start arriving, but just sit there and act happy okay?" Mr. Schuster said with an optimistic grin.

"Okay!" we all said joyously, his smile contagious. Mr. Schuster walked out of the room. We were all sitting there acting happy when two beautiful girls came strolling in the room, screaming.

"Ding dong! Woof! Bears." They said as they giggled. Then they seemed to notice us and then the shorter brunette came running towards us.

"OMV YOU ARE THE ICONIC BOYZ!" she screamed as she ran up to all of us and gave us hugs. When she got to Louis, she pinched his cheeks and giggled triumphantly. Not long after, the taller brunette came rushing towards her and pulled her away.

"Sorry about my cousin, she just adores you guys. A lot. And I kind of do too." She said while blushing.

"That is okay, we get that a lot. So what are your names?" Vinny asked them.

"My name is Nikki Patterson. I wish my last name was Castronovo, but sadly it is not." the shorter brunette said. Vinny blushed.

"My name is Kat, short for Katarina. Nikki and I are cousins here from Yorketown, New Jersey." The taller one said.

"Jewrsy Showra!" Nikki said.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Well, we are Rachel Berry's cousins and she invited us up to dance with the New Directions in sectionals." Kat said.

"We are too!" Nick said a little too fast. Kat blushed and looked at the floor.

"Crush!" Thomas said while 'coughing' into his arm. Nick gave him a glare and returned his attention to the girls.

"Well why don't you come sit down. I think the bell is going to ring any minute." Madison said.

"Okay." They said and promptly sat down on the floor by the drums.

"Move." Vinny and Nick said as they pushed through the bright red chairs to go sit with them on the floor. When we gave them funny looks, they spoke.

"Just trying to be friendly and make them feel welcome. Duh!" they said while smiling at us. I thought, what the heck, I will go sit with them too. I waded through the sea of chairs and walked towards them. Soon enough, all of the guys were crowding around the girls and talking to them about their plane flight, how much luggage they have, how terrible the plane food is, and so on.

"Hey you guys should stay in our hotel! We could hang out and practice or something." Vinny said.

"YES!" Nikki said loudly.

"That would be cool, but I think we already booked something at Hampton Inn." Kat said coolly, but a little disappointed.

"Hey we are booked there too! What room?" Mikey asked.

"Room 243! On the 13th floor!" Kat said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! We are in room 242! Right next to you!" Nick almost screamed. Nikki promptly started hyperventilating and then passed out.

"Holy crack! Did she seriously just pass out?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she does this sometimes. Like when we met Cody Simpson, oh lord, the meds had to come in… it was crazy. Okay. Solution time. Does anyone here know CPR?" Kat asked calmly, but obviously is not taking her sweet time. Almost immediately after she spoke, Vinny popped up and started violently pumping on her chest. It was amazing. I didn't even know Vinny could be so focused, so intent on doing something as he was this. Soon enough, Nikki woke up and after seeing Vinny, started hyperventilating again.

"Nikki! Calm down." Kat said while gently massaging Nikki's shoulders. She calmed down and sat back up.

"Thanks. I don't think anyone has ever done anything like that for me before." Nikki said while giving him a long hug. The bell then rung. Our first day of high school. The halls flooded and we knew that this was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't judge me! NikkiSalvatore1918 and I are high on Diet Coke! YAY! It is not a bird!**

Finn POV

Okay, what the heck was Mr. Schu thinking, hiring a bunch of mini kids come and hop around the stage like idiots and wreck our chances of sectionals? I have no idea. Maybe he bought some crack from a hobo on the side of the street and was up late last night smoking it. I really don't know. And get this- the two kids that were supposed to come tomorrow came today instead and turn out to be my girlfriend's cousins. When I walked in the door with Rachel this morning, she screamed and ran to those girls.

"O my gosh! You got here early! I was waiting all week!" she squealed while hugging them both. The weirdo boys in the background looked shocked and then just stood there staring at the ground. Mercedes also joined in and Kurt instantly talking to them about fashion and how people on the airplane seriously need to wear cologne or something.

"Okay class, time to meet our new recruits. Time to introduce you guys!" Mr. Schuster said.

"I'm Nikki." Said the shorter brunette.

"I am Kat. Nikki is my cousin and we are both cousins of Rachel." Said the taller brunette. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that mister!" Nikki said while pointing at me. I looked around like an idiot and returned to looking at the girls.

"We are here to dance and maybe sing a little hopefully." Kat said. Rachel stood up.

"Don't worry guys; they are terrific singers and dancers, schooled by me, the singing of course." Rachel said reassuringly. I thought I heard a few smart comments from Santana, but I wasn't sure.

"Okay, we saw the beautiful girls, now how about the handsome boys?" Mr. Schu said like he was hosting a game show.

"I'm Vinny." Said the oldest-looking one.

"I'm Nick." Said the one with the cross around his neck.

"I'm Mikey." Said the one with the biggest eyes.

"I'm Louis." Said one with really squishy-looking cheeks.

"I'm Madison." The tallest one said.

"I'm Jason." The one with the weird jaw said.

"I'm Thomas." Said the chubbiest one.

"We are the ICONic Boyz!" they said in an obviously rehearsed fashion.

"We are also here to dance, but definitely not to sing." Nick said.

"Okay, these guys are really cute, but are you like, famous or something?" Britney said in her usual confused voice.

"Seriously? You have never heard of these guys? America's Best Dance Crew? MTV?" Nikki said, annoyed.

"Umm, no, we have not. So back off, little girl." Santana snapped. Nikki, after thinking, stomped up to Santana and stuck her face in Santana's. Nikki growled.

"I am not a little girl." She spoke through her teeth.

"Okay, enough of this." Mr. Schuster said as he pulled the two apart. "How about the boys and girls show us what they got? And New Directions, you are singing it for them." I heard a few groans, but people got ready.

"What song?" Louis asked.

"Can we do Ice Ice Baby?" Kat asked.

"Nice choice." Nick said. Oh, not this crappy middle school love junk again.

"Okay guys. Puck, drop the beat." Soon enough, they had formed a circle and were coming out, one at a time, to freestyle in the middle. First came Nikki. She danced a slick dougie, but put in a few of her own special moves. She was pretty good. I was surprised, but happy. We might actually have a chance at winning sectionals now. Next came Kat. She did some impressive isolation moves. After that, Vinny just rocked it. Nick came out and did some cool moves. The rest performed and Mikey showed his abs, at which point Nikki almost fainted, but Vinny caught her. Dude, those are some manly abs! I don't even know if that is possible!

"Awesome guys!" Mr. Schuster came out clapping. "Now, Kat said that she and Nikki would sing something for us…" he looked deviously at them.

"We did?" they said at the same time.

"Oh come on guys! You will do great!" Kurt said.

"Okay, I guess I will go first." Kat said. "I will be singing Whiplash by Selena Gomez." She started singing and it was like the world stopped- in a good way. Next came Nikki. She was singing Rock God, also by Selena Gomez. It was the same way with her. They were both so brilliant, I wish it wouldn't stop.

"Wow guys, that was terrific!" Mr. Schu said. I swear Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes clapped for five minutes. So did Vinny and Nick. The other guys hit their arms and Nick and Vinny blushed hard. The next two hours flew by practicing and just talking about stuff. Santana and Nikki developed a very strong negative relationship with each other, as did Kat and Quinn. The final bell rang and thus concluded our first day of the middle school invasion.

Nikki POV

"Bye Rachel! I will text you!" Kat said while giving her a hug.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said also while giving Rachel a hug. We started off with the boys towards the hotel. As we neared the street, Vinny took up my hand. I looked up at him.

"Just want you to be safe while crossing the street." He said as he blushed. When I looked over at Kat, I saw that Nick had done the same thing with her. After we crossed the street, even though I was now 'safe', Vinny didn't let go of my hand and neither did Nick or Kat. We walked hand in hand for a few more blocks then Vinny started talking to me about my dancing.

"You were terrific back there!" Vinny said happily.

"Yeah, it wasn't my best though." I said.

"Are you kidding me? You were… indescribable!" Vinny praised me.

"Gosh, thanks. That is the first time anyone has ever complimented me like that before." I said, stunned.

"Well, we are just tackling all of your firsts today, aren't we?" he said playfully. I looked at my shoes, unable to say anything. We arrived at the hotel soon after and stopped in the check-in desk to pick up our keys and make sure our room is ready. Kat and I turned around and saw the person we were least expecting.

"BEN!" we both screamed and made the boys almost pee their pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I spent 3 hours stuck in the car with my brother today… not fun. Anyway enjoy my story!**

Ben POV

When I went into the hotel I was staying in for one night to check in, I was waiting in line for coffee humming a classic Broadway tune to myself when all of the sudden I hear my name screamed.

"BEN!"

"Holy crack!" I said as I almost peed my pants. As I turned around, I saw two of my good friends, Nikki and Kat, running full-speed-ahead at me. I tried to dodge them, but it was too late. I was tackled with hugs onto the floor of the hotel. Everybody was staring. I suspected my face looked like a cherry, but it didn't matter. After they stopped attacking me, I got up from the ground and looked at them joyously. "Oh my gosh what are you guys doing here?" I said, surprised but happy.

"We are here to practice with the New Directions from McKinley High!" Nikki said loudly.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Kat asked with a confused look on her face.

"I am here to do a historical performance for the senator. He lives half an hour from here." I said while getting caught up in Nikki's rich curls.

"Whoa, the Senator? That's so cool. Gosh you are so important around here." Kat said while looking melancholy.

"Not really. The Senator just needs to get some of the stress off his mind and thought some short New Jersey boy might come in handy in his campaign. 'I love children' will probably be on his next sign with a giant malformed picture of me and he plastered under it." I said, trying to cheer Kat up. Suddenly, a tall boy came up behind Kat and hugged her while he pointed at me.

"Kat, who is this?" the boy said while still hugging my friend. Kat looked surprised at first, but did not struggle against him. It kind of looked like they were going out, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey Nick. This is Ben, our friend from school. He is here just for the night. Ben, this is Nick. He is from the ICONic Boyz, and they here with us, performing at the high school." She said while hugging Nick back. While she was talking, another boy came up behind Nikki and hugged her from behind too. What is up with this lovey-dovey crap?

"Whoa, Vinny you scared me. Vinny, meet Ben. Ben, meet Vinny. Vinny is another ICONic Boy, and so are the boys back there. Mikey, Madison, Jason, Thomas, and Louis, this is Ben."

"Hi." They all said at the same time.

"Hi. So… you guys dance?" I asked dumbly.

"Not just dance, Ben. Super Dance." Nikki said while giving me a completely serious look.

"Oh, sorry. Could I see you dance sometime maybe?" I asked while looking at the tallest one, Madison.

"Sure. How about right now? I know there is a free meeting room somewhere. We could clear the chairs and have a dance party!" Louis, the smallest one, said.

"Okay." I managed as I slithered down the hall behind Vinny, Nick, Nikki, and Kat. How could something so happy turn into something so quiet this quick?

Vinny POV

Okay, so we walk to the hotel, we are checking in, I am having the time of my life with Nikki, and who shows up? None other than the cheery, short, girl-stealer Ben, Nikki and Kat's BFF. Truthfully, he doesn't look like much of a threat. He is short, has nerdy glasses, and has a super high voice. It's crazy! As soon as he shows up, Nikki and Kat let loose a scream that could shatter Cinderella's glass heels and hug-tackle him! That's my move! Anyway, we are walking down the hallway to a meeting room where we are all going to show our stuff.

"So you are here to dance for the Senator?" I said, partially trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Uh… Yeah. I mean no. I am singing for him." He said, looking at the floor. Gosh, poor kid, just saw his best friends, now he is being pummeled with questions by his friends future boyfriend- I hope. Anyway…

"Wow you sing? That's cool. Good luck in this showcase thing." I said, feeling bad for him. He muttered thanks as we entered the room. After we cleared the chairs out, Kat plugged in her IPod and played Look at Me Now by Chris Brown. My song! I'm feeling good. Now I can really show off for Nikki. As we made the circle, Ben backed out. I wonder why.

Nick POV

What the crap? Kat? I thought you liked me? Gosh, in this showcase thing we are having in a minute, I am going to have to step up my game to beat Ben out. Show him how I roll. Show Kat how I roll. I just hope Kat doesn't fall for this munchkin instead of me. She is so pretty…

"Okay guys! Circle time!" Nikki says above the music as we form an improve circle. The song is pretty danceable, so I am feeling good. First comes Thomas, doing the sick robot move, his specialty. Next, Vinny comes out and is obviously trying to impress Nikki, because his usual loose movements are now stiff and clean, everything counting as he freestyled across the circle to Nikki. She was star struck. Kat came out next. She was smooth and loose, each move flowing to the next. For her very finale, she stopped and whipped her hair at least 20 times really fast before strutting over to me and falling in my arms.

"Dizzy…" she said, dazed.

"It's okay, I got you" I said as I held her. After Louis and Mikey went, I left Kat with Nikki and went out to the middle. Boom, bam, bang. I hope Kat liked it, because I almost wiped out at the end. I walked off towards her, where she was standing in awe.

"Brilliant." She said while staring into my eyes. I stared back into hers. Too soon, the song ended, and everybody started clapping.

"Hey, Ben didn't dance." Madison said, confused.

"Oh um I am not really a dancer." Ben said.

"Aww. Just 5 seconds?" Nikki asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"No way." He said.

"How about you sing then?" Vinny said, interrupting the long silence. All of us boys shot him a WTF look, but Nikki and Kat didn't look surprised.

"Umm… okay, I guess." He said. "I will do Castle on a Cloud from the Broadway musical Les Miserables acapella." He said. I clapped along with the others, not knowing what the heck was going on.

"One, two, three, and four…" Louis counted off.

And then he sang.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I am leaving to go to Puerto Rico tomorrow! Woo! Anyway on with the story!**

Madison POV

So we walk into the meeting room, clear out the chairs, have a mini dance party and when the song finally ends, I saw that the new guy, Ben, is still standing in the corner.

"Hey, Ben didn't dance." I said, feeling confused and probably looking kind of baffled too. I thought the point was to show each other what we are good at, but it looks like Ben just came to enjoy the show. Everyone noticed and Nikki asked him to dance, but he wouldn't.

"How about you sing then?" Vinny said, interrupting the oncoming silence. I shot him a WTF look, but when I looked over at Nikki and Kat, they weren't surprised.

"Umm… okay, I guess." He said. "I will sing Castle on a Cloud from the Broadway musical Les Miserables acapella." He announced, suddenly looking more confident. I think I had heard of the song; my mom used to force me to watch the play with her on tape at least once a month before I got tired of it and just said no when she asked me to watch it with her. From what I remembered, the song is incredibly high- like a high E or something. I had a headache by the end of it every time. Did this guy- he is a guy, mind you- think he can sing that high? Or is he singing it in a lower key?

"One, two, three, and four…" Louis counted off for him. He started singing. You know how I said I got tired of the play? Well, this just kind of reinvented the whole idea. His voice was so high, yet it wasn't screechy, like lots of other high singers. I saw Nick and Vinny scowling at him from the corner, where they were sitting together. I wondered what that was about. When the song ended, all of us got up and clapped; even Vinny and Nick. He smiled and walked back to sit down, like he sang that great every day. He probably did. Everyone crowded around him and praised him until Nikki came and pushed everyone away, saying Ben needed some space.

"Okay guys. Ben needs to breathe after all of that singing." She said. We all backed away while Kat was searching through her iPod for another song to jam to. I overheard Nick and Vinny talking to Ben.

"Can we talk to you outside, Ben?" Vinny said, sounding rather angry. That's weird.

"Uh… sure, I guess." Ben replied as he followed the two outside.

Vinny POV

After we got Ben outside, we walked down the hall a bit and turned to him. His back was up against the wall, and he was looking very timid.

"Did you guys need something?" He asked while looking at the floor.

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about Nikki and Kat." I said menacingly.

"What for? Are you angry at me?" He asked quietly.

"No." Nick quickly cut in. I shot him a meaningful glance, but didn't say anything. "We just wanted to ask if… well, if you liked either of them. Like, if you wanted to go out with Nikki or Kat." Nick said gently, but there was no fear in his voice. At first Ben looked up with a puzzled face, then he started to chuckle. Nick and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised. He obviously didn't get what was so funny either.

"Oh goodness, no. They are very cute, but not exactly my type. They are all yours!" he said with a slick smile.

"What? How did you find out I liked Nikki?" I asked, a little loudly. I thought I heard the door open at the end of the hall.

"It is interesting, the things you find out when you don't talk as much, when you just observe." He said, sounding like a talking fortune cookie. Well, at least he didn't like Nikki- or Kat, for that matter. Now I felt really bad for all those looks we had given him and decided to apologize. Nick was looking a little embarrassed too, so I nudged him.

"Hey, Ben, we are really sorry for being mean to you. I guess we got a bad start. Should we start over?" I asked.

"Sure." He said while putting out his hand. "Hi, my name is Ben."

"Hi Ben. I am Vinny." I said and shook his hand like a gentleman, feeling relieved.

"I am Nick." Nick said while also shaking his hand. "Hey Ben we were thinking of hanging out, all of us ICONic Boyz in our room tonight with the girls and watching a movie. Want to come?" Nick said.

"I hope it is a Tom Cruise movie!" Kat said, surprising us all.

"Gosh Kat, didn't know you were there…" I said, looking at Ben and Nick, panicking, wondering how much she heard. She must have sensed my urgent thought because she spoke.

"Don't worry boys, I only heard Vinny and Nick politely ask Ben if he wanted to hang out with us tonight and watch a movie. So I asked what movie." She said calmly, but with a spark of comedy in her eye that made me think she might have heard more. We suddenly heard the bang of footsteps on wood coming from behind us. When I turned around, I was suddenly met by the sprinting Nikki, who rammed into me and almost knocked me over.

"Whoa! Sorry… Vinny…" she said in between breaths.

"Shh, calm down Nikki." I said as she panted in my arms. When she recovered, she spoke.

"I was chilling out with the boys and Kat in the Meeting Room when all of a sudden I notice you, Kat, Nick, and Ben are gone. I started to freak out so I ran down the hall and was going to stop but you turned around and I ran into you…" She said then trailed off with me looking into her eyes and she looking into mine. Ben coughing brought us back to reality. As I released her, I looked up to see Ben half-smiling and mouthing 'I was doing you a favor'. I shot him a weak glare then smiled back.

"We should probably get back to the room before someone else runs into someone." Ben said with a playful look in his eyes. We all agreed and started walking down the hall, Nikki and I, Kat and Nick, and Ben in the caboose, silently laughing.

Nick POV

Well, that went well. Ben doesn't like Kat so she is mine! Vinny is pretty happy that Nikki is free too. Tonight, after dinner, we are all going to crowd into our little condo that we rented for the month and watch a Tom Cruise movie, upon Kat's request. Kat, Nikki, Vinny and I are all going to pick it out from the nearest Red Box as soon as we go upstairs and get into our rooms.

"Boys, come out here and help me carry my bags up to the room!" I heard Kat scream from our bus, which Nikki and Kat put their stuff on at the high school.

"I could use a little help too!" Nikki screamed from the same direction I heard Kat scream. I looked at Vinny.

"I guess we better go outside and help." Vinny said while he started towards the door. I followed as did the rest of the guys, including Ben. We went out, got half of the girls' bags, and carried them up to the room along with our stuff across the hall.

"Thanks guys. I am not the strongest of people, and yet I pack at least 3 suitcases for every trip." Nikki said and giggled. Kat nodded and giggled in agreement.

"Anytime." All of us guys said.

"Shall we go get the Red Box movies now?" Kat asked in a flawless British accent.

"I suppose we shall. Coming boys?" Nikki replied in an also perfect Australian accent.

"Coming!" Louis tried to reply in an accent, but it sounded more like a squeak. We all laughed and headed towards the door.


End file.
